The college years are replete with developmental challenges that may elicit feelings of psychological distress- as many as 20 percent of college students experience depression, and even higher numbers experience subclinical levels of depressive symptoms. Students also tend to engage in unprotected sex, placing them at risk for sexually transmitted infections (STIs), including HIV. Previous studies have shown significant relationships between HIV/AIDS risk behaviors and psychological symptoms in non-college, "at risk" populations. This study will investigate the relationship between depressive symptoms, drinking, and sexual risk behaviors for HIV/AIDS among college students through a written survey. Participants will be drawn from a large, urban, Ivy League university on the East Coast. Measures will include the Multiscore Depression Index, the Condom Use Self-Efficacy Scale (CUSES), and a self-report inventory of sexual risk. It is believed that students reporting greater levels of depressive symptoms will also report lower perceived self-efficacy to use condoms and greater risk- taking (including more frequent sex while using drugs or alcohol and more frequent sex without condoms, particularly with non-steady partners). If depressive symptoms are associated with reported HIV/AIDS risk, this information could inform 'who, how, and what' of HIV/AIDS education on campus. Results could identify certain "target" groups that may be in particular need of intervention, and they could influence how prevention information is presented. Findings could also change the content of HIV prevention programs. For example, prevention workshops might help students identify alternatives (to risky sexual situations) that could fill their social and/or psychological needs and challenge students' assumption that risky sexual behavior is an effective way to handle distress. Preventive efforts could help students identify more adaptive, active coping styles in response to stress, a strategy that has been an effective HIV prevention tactic in other populations.